The Day I Met You
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: This is just my version of prison break if things were different. Dr Sara works at Fox river, Michael Scolfield works as an architecteral engineer for a firm. They meet and forget about each other until until Fox river has an extension built.
1. Chapter 1

It was a steady rain that fell onto the pavement the woman was walking on, her pace fast, the breath reflected as mist in front of her as she walked. She was fighting an endless battle for her umbrella to keep the right way up, so far she was losing against the wind. It was times like this, she thought, that I wish I'd purchased a car.

The rain began to drop heavier as she headed towards the EL station, as she entered the woman dropped the broken and battered umbrella into the bin and headed up the stairs. Stopping on the fifth step she listened intently then returned to her journey this time running as the sound was indeed what it was she thought it was however much she hoped it wouldn't be. The train was in. She'd continued to run and just about managed to slip through the closing doors accidentally bumping into the man leaning against the side of the metal wall.

"I'm really sorry" the woman said apologetically still with her hand on the strangers shoulder steadying herself.

"Don't worry about it, it's really my fault" The man explained " I always stand here by the doors to get a quick exit, it's not my favourite choice of vehicle to travel in, however from doing this I'm now prone to collisions, so please I'm sorry"

"It's okay then". She said chuckling and continued to make her way over to an empty seat, once sitting down her head fell to the back and hers eyes closed just taking a moment to herself, it had been a very busy day. The moment didn't last very long as she felt someone's eyes watching her and as she opened hers she noticed it was the stranger she'd just bumped into.

As he turned his head quickly to avoid embarrassment from being caught the woman began to blush and smile. It's been a while since she'd felt attractive to anyone, her thoughts continued as she put her head back to the way it was. Her current relationship had gone a bit sour and she felt like she was living with a friend then a serious boyfriend. She gave herself one chance to capture a look at the man who had been staring at her and was pleasantly surprised by how good looking he actually was, she'd never given herself chance to look at him before from embarrassment of bumping into him. It soon came to an end though as realised she was at her stop.

She felt different walking past him this time, a little nervous in fact, as she continued off the train the man with a shaved head and clear blue eyes gave her a smile that made her tummy flutter but the moment was gone as the EL continued on its journey taking him with it.

Finally after another ten minute walk she was home, a second floor apartment in what could be called a nice area. Walking in, she knew she would be alone as her partner was working nights that week at his hospital, an hour away. She took her red hair out the bobble and dumped her personal items that had been in her pocket on the table by the front door. The I.D she had placed down was a Fox River badge with the name of the worker printed on it, Dr Sara Tancredi.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up alone wasn't the best way to start any morning but then again waking up with just anyone wasn't either. That's the reason Michael Scolfield decided to ignore the bleeping of his phone reminding him that yet another girl wasn't just about to give up on him because he'd ignored her a few times. He really needed to talk to his friends, they couldn't give out his number to just anyone. He'd been having this trouble ever since his work mates decided that Michael shouldn't be single anymore. Walking into his bathroom he looked at his reflection in the mirror assessing the damage of just having a few hours sleep.

He'd been working on the new assignment given to his firm. His job handed to him meant that he had to check and re-check the blueprints until they were near ready to be turned into the real thing. He made changes along the way, measurements, types of materials to be used on the new building and other technical bits like that. Today he was going to be there for the start of the assignment, to give orders and check it was all being built correctly. Never, he thought, will I be a part of a bad construction. It was that determination that had given him his reputation.

Whilst walking out of the shower the lack of mats on the floor meant he slipped and just managed to hold himself up as he went to grab a towel. The near miss brought his memory back to the day before, the girl on the train. Michael still felt embarrassed about the collision besides it was his fault why he stood so close to the door. Even so he couldn't help but smile it's not that often that you bump into a woman with such desirable looks. Yes he did feel bad for staring at her and getting caught but he also noticed the way she stared at him afterwards, he hoped it wasn't just him that felt attracted to the other.

"Doesn't matter now though does it, it's not like you'll ever see her again".

Sara sat at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee just quickly running over the last bit of notes she finished last night. Looking at her watch she realised it was time to go and as she dropped her mug into the empty bowel in the sink she heard the front door open. Taking a deep breath she continued to grab her coat and carry on walking to the door. She faked a smile as her partner for three years walked towards her looking as exhausted as she felt.

"You just leaving" Luke asked.

"Erh yeah, why?"

"I thought you didn't have to be in for another hour"

Sara put her hand to her face and rubbed her head trying to sooth the ever growing thumping that had started this morning.

"No I don't but I thought I'd get these charts back and try and start on the next lot"

"More like you want to be out the house while I'm here" Luke dropped his bag on the side and continued to stare at accusingly.

"That's not fair you're the one who disappears of with his friends when we've both got time off. So don't you dare try to put this on me" Sara raised her voice enough to let him now that he had well and truly pissed her off but to try and not go any further.

"I do need to relax sometimes Sara, don't have a go at me for wanting to get out the house once in a while" Luke matched her tone both of them not wanting to be the ones to back down first. After ten seconds of just angrily staring at each other Sara took a deep breath and started to walk out the already open door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't deal with this right now, I'm going to work".

And with that Sara Tancredi walked out the door not even daring to look back just wanting to get to work as quick as possible, she just wanted to get to Fox River.

Michael Scolfield ran out of his room with his shoes in his hand and a piece of toast in his mouth, he was running just a little bit behind schedule. Placing his shoes on the floor and stepping into them he picked up his bag off the sofa and his paper work off the side. Taking a quick look at his destination he flicked off the lights and walked out the door shutting it behind him. After checking his apartment was indeed locked he continued on his journey to Fox River.


	3. Chapter 3

Piles of paper hit the desk at the same time causing a thud; Sara winced at the sound as it didn't make her headache feel any better. She collapsed onto her desk putting her head on the table.

"Feels that bad huh?" Sara looked up already knowing the source of the voice and smiled weakly at her only friend in Fox River.

"Like you have no idea"

Katie placed the glass of water on the cluttered up desk and put the painkillers next to it. "That should help"

"Thanks" Sara reached over and took the contents just placed down and took them in turn. She tried to avoid her friends stare as she knew this conversation was far from over.

"What happened this time then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sara mumbled into her glass.

"Don't give me that, when ever you've got a headache or look like the worlds about to come crumbling down, it's always because of that guy you call your boyfriend, so what did he do this time."

Sara looked at Katie and released the breath she was holding, she really didn't want to cry. A million thoughts ran through her head as she thought of something to say, something decent because at the minute she wanted to rant, rave and swear at the first person she saw. And that wasn't fair because the only person she should be releasing the pent up anger onto was him. The man who she just couldn't genuinely smile at any more, the person who she couldn't stand to be around anymore because all they did was argue. She found herself almost relieved when she entered their apartment and found him not there. And Sara knew that that was wrong, that that wasn't how a relationship should be. It should be with someone who she found exciting and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And if she was honest with herself that person wasn't Luke. It was just telling him that was the problem.

"Earth to Sara"

Looking up Sara realised she'd been quiet for sometime due to thinking, not wanting to worry her closest friend she replied.

"Sorry Katie, it's just" She released the breath she was holding, trying to find the best way to explain it, being honest seemed the best way forward. "I think I'm just tired of the relationship, me and Luke aren't heading anywhere, I just feel like we're stuck in a hole that there's no getting out of. We hardly see each other which strangely don't even bother me anymore."

Sara chose this moment to get off her chair, move to the window and stare at the world that was still going on around her. Plus she'd wanted to find out the source of the drilling that had been going on since she'd got there this morning.

"I find myself getting more excited about strangers on a train then my own partner!" Saying this she smiled to herself he was definitely a cute face to remember.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh nothing, I bumped into this guy when I ran onto to the EL the other day and when I sat down I caught him staring at me, being honest, it felt nice to feel attractive to someone, I haven't felt like that with Luke for months now." Noticing two men walking below obviously checking the building for things she had no clue about brought her out of her current state and what she had just said to Katie suddenly made her feel a little stupid.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that" She hit her forehead for being so stupid but then inwardly groaning in pain as the realisation of her headache suddenly came flooding back.

"Look Sara" Katie spoke softly as she moved forward. "I'm no expert but you're obviously unhappy and you need to do what's right by you and you also know how I feel about that partner of yours and how not good he is for you, girl you need to find that mystery hunk of a man from the train!"

Whilst listening Sara had begun to look more intensely at the men below her walking on the ground, she couldn't quite figure it but one of them looked so familiar.

"I do understand what you're saying I really do but first it's harder said than done I mean we live together and secondly there's no way in hell I'm going to find that mystery man off the train again I mean he could..." Her voice trailed off as the realisation of who the familiar man was hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my, Katie!"

"What?"

"It's him"

"Who"

"The guy, it's the guy off the train!"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Michael had arrived at Fox River Penitentry he could see that work had already begun. Walking around to the back of his car he opened his boot to retrieve the items he would need to wear around the construction site. Putting his foot into the left leg of his black overalls he caught sight of his friend and work colleague Fernando Sucre.

He and Sucre had both started at the firm together after being enrolled at the same time. The Newbie's as they were called had formed a partnership together to take on the hassle of having the most to prove. Using each other for support and ideas had worked fine for each of them and they had made their way up the firm as a duo.

Michael smiled at Sucre as he came closer and they both joined together in a man hug with patting on the back as a must. A coffee cup was handed to Michael, "Here I thought you might need this"

"Thanks, you up half the night as well then?"

"Sure was papi, Maricruz wasn't too happy though, seriously bro I can't handle all these mood swings and cravings" Michael smiled at this he knew Sucre's wife was 7 months pregnant "I mean one minute she loves me then the next she hates me"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I mean with hormones running wild it's bound to happen"

"What makes you the expert then Mike" Sucre was laughing, his single friend was definitely the least person he would expect to know the ins and outs of pregnancy and all things womanly.

"Oh come on I had to put up with my brothers wife every other day either being incredibly sweet or being the wicked witch of the west, I seriously hated going round theirs towards the end of her final trimester"

"Ok man you scaring me I think it's time we started work, first thing for today is analyzing the building" The two men began to walk to the east of the building coffee's in hand. "You really are going to wear those overalls aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How you going to expect to attract women in a messy one piece"

"Firstly we have this conversation every time I put these on, secondly I really don't want to get that messy and yes you can call be a girl for saying that you always do and thirdly look around were at a men's prison what woman is going to be here?"

"You never know papi" With that they continued walking; Michael didn't know whether to bring up the girl from the train, was it a complete lost cause? He was never going to see her again right? He couldn't deny the attraction though and he was sure it wasn't just him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really I just met this girl the other day, but we didn't speak and god I don't even know her name but there was something there you know but I'll never see her again" Michael sighed at this knowing his words were more than true they were reality.

Michael spoke again but this time with a lighter tone. "She was really hot though"

"Yeah"

"Hell Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so good"

"I thought you needed another one to be honest with that little shocker this morning!"

Sara sank deep into her second coffee of the day; the little shocker was still playing on her mind and to her could only be described as the biggest shock of her adult life. Never had she thought she would see that guy again let alone right here at Fox River Penitentry. Katie took a seat right next to her friend knowing that this is the time for the talk she had planned earlier, they had only another ten minutes until Sara's next patient.

"So what you going to do about it then?"

"Do about what?" Katie gave Sara a knowing look "Oh that well nothing I guess"

"Nothing, you're going to let that mystery hunk of a man just walk into your life again and you're going to do nothing? Come on Sara this is definitely a sign, it's fate"

"Fate, I think you're forgetting my partner waiting at home for me" Sara smiled at her friends enthusiasm, sometimes she thought Katie's view of romance seemed to be all movie and T.V like which is so very different to the real world. But since the sighting of the handsome stranger this morning, he was all she could think about which was wrong and she knew that, she needed her concentration when treating inmates.

"That partner of yours shouldn't be a problem soon though should he"

"Katie!" Sara was shocked at the abruptness even more so with the way that comment had brought her back to earth with a bump.

"What? You said so yourself it wasn't working, girl you need to dump Luke and get yourself back out there."

"And by back out there you mean.."

Whilst listening to Sara, Katie had heard some commotion outside, with eyes following the sound she came across two men. One of the guys was holding the other one up and the man who was being held up was limping and was in obvious pain. Looking again at the guy who was helping his friend she realised who he was and smiled towards Sara.

"By starting with that man outside the door"


	6. Chapter 6

Instantly Katie was up opening the door for the upcoming arrivals into the infirmary exam room. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

Sara, without even looking up grabbed a pair of fresh gloves and made her way over to the new patient waiting for an explanation to the sudden interruption. Her friends previous comment lost in the moment.

"Well my friend Sucre here decided to climb one of the fences close to the construction site to see if it was sturdy enough obviously not the best idea as he's landed on his ankle a bit funny!"

At this point both Sara and Michael looked up and met each other's gaze, shock and realisation seemed to be the only word to describe what was written on both their faces, even though Sara had glanced at him this morning she still couldn't have ever imagined for him to be standing there right in front of her staring back none the less. The atmosphere in the room changed dramatically, the once frantic persona was now a tense one with no one wanting to speak first.

Katie having just looked over at Sucre knew that the worker who had literally burst through the door was in a lot of pain, even though she didn't want to break up the couple in front of her Katie knew that even if the injury was just a sprain it needed medical attention the sooner the better.

"Sorry to break this ever increasing awkward moment but Dr Tancredi we do have a patient"

Shaking her head she knew she had to break out of this trance, so taking a deep breath she tore her eyes away from the handsome stranger standing across the room from her and concentrated on the other male in the infirmary.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Sucre, my name is ahh! Sucre"

"Okay ah Sucre, what seems to be the problem?"

"Please Doc no jokes, the pain"

"Okay Sucre just sit back and try to relax"

Whilst giving the warmest possible smile she walked out gesturing for Katie to follow, instructions were to be given out. As it was all going on Michael just stood back and watched in awe, he couldn't have been happier. Not only was this woman good looking, she was a doctor, a caring one at that and she had a sense of humour more than he would ever ask for. Surely this woman was taken, never should a girl this good in all aspects be single, no matter how much he wanted his theory to be false he knew it was very true.

Well a guy can try right he thought, leaning against the wall he let his mind wonder about how many ways he could become injured without the pain just so he could see her again.

"Earth to Michael" Michael turned to his friend offering a sympathetic smile, "What's the matter with you?"

"You know that girl I was on about, the one off the train"

"Yeah what about her, cause last time you spoke about her you were a little depressing" Sucre tried to shift his sitting position, the current one was not doing him any favours for his ankle.

"It's her; she's here, the Doc"

"You sure papi cause that's a little weird"

"I know, but I'm sure, she knows it's me that's why it got all awkward and stuff, hey do you reckon she likes me"

"Mike your acting like a teenager, just talk to her"

"Okay, I'll just talk to her"

"Like a normal person though, don't scare her or anything."

"Okay act normal their coming back"

Just before the two women came back into the room Fernando whispered to his now excitable friend "By the way you were right she is hot, her smile could bright up anyone's day."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr Scolfield would you mind stepping out here for a sec"

Michael looked at the doctor in front of him who was holding the door open; he sneaked a look at Sucre sitting on the bed still. He wished he hadn't for his friend who was now obviously feeling better from the dose of painkillers, was giving him the biggest sly grin that he could only be described as the Cheshire cat.

Following her out, Michael was taken to a corner just out of sight of the exam room he had just come out of, something of which he was grateful for.

"Mr Scolfield"

"It's Michael, please call me Michael", and with this he stuck his arm out which she grasped warmly and gently shook.

"Okay Michael" She said smiling, "It seems Fernando just has a sprained ankle however he needs to keep weight of it and be off work for at least a week, will that be a problem?"

"No it shouldn't be, I'll still check in with the boss just for good measure."

"Okay then Michael, he's free to go but I'll help him to the car with you if that's okay?"

"Oh no its ok doctor I've got it covered"

"Still I will see you leave, accidents happen especially with so many stairs to go down in this place"

"Ok, I'll just go and fetch him then we'll be out of here."

Ten minutes later Sucre was sitting happily in the backseat of Michaels black car watching the conversation happening merely a foot away.

"So thanks again for your help doctor I'll make sure he has proper rest, will I need to bring him to you often for checkups and things?" As soon as Michael said those words a loud outburst of laughter could be heard from inside the vehicle, 'Great move Mike' Sucre thought.

"Must be the medication" Michael nervously chuckled whilst saying this, hoping it would be a good enough cover up even though his steady rise in redness on his face was soon enough about to give his plaguing thoughts away.

"Ye probably and the answer is yes but just the once, at the end of the week so I can sign off for his return to work"

"So just the once then, okay." He tried to hide the disappointment that had overcome him after her answer, he'd definitely wanted to see her more than once, and he wanted the time to turn on his charm, gain entry into her mind like she had to his. However whilst Michael was thinking this his attention was obviously elsewhere which Sara didn't mind as it gave her the time to look at him once more, to regain the feeling of newness and attraction that had left her a long time ago. She was too disappointed and confused; her thoughts should not be of the stranger she was gradually coming to know it should be on her current relationship and the salvation that should be happening to improve the partnership. That is if it could be saved.

"Well I best get him home Doctor"

"Please it's Sara" She interrupted a smile following.

"Okay then Sara I'll see you around" And with this he got into the driver seat and watched out of his rear view mirror as she turned away and headed back into the dismal prison.

"You should have just asked her out" Sucre contributed "I think she liked you too"

Was this true? Michael thought, should he just take the risk, jump the boat and ask her out, did he want her disappearing out of his life again? The answer was no.

With this in mind he jumped out of his car to the sounds of Sucre hooting and ran towards his precious doctor Sara.

"Sara wait"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

Katie looked at her friend, they had only known each other for two years but the pair of them acted like they had grown up together, there were no secrets and either one of them new when the other was not ok.

"Because you look like you've just seen dogs get run over."

"No nothing like that, in fact the opposite, I should be happy"

"Why what's happened?"

Sara went and sat on the edge of her table in the infirmary, she had her arms crossed and her head slightly down, one of her favourite positions, shielding herself away from the cruelties of the world.

"You know the stranger who brought his friend in? Well he asked me out and I said....

"_Sara wait"_

_Upon hearing her name Sara turned around to face the speaker that said her name so graciously, she tried to tell herself that it wasn't to catch sight of his face one more time, to study the ocean blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul making her forget the life she has back at home at this current moment sleeping in her bed. _

"_Yes Michael"_

"_I was just wondering whether" Michael paused deciding on the best words to use in what he was about to ask her. "Whether, um, you'd let me take you out for a cup of coffee sometime, you know as a thank you for helping my friend."_

"_Oh erh!" _

_Michael stared at the woman standing in front of him, she was struggling for words, struggling for an answer and he had never felt so small like he did at that exact moment._

"_You know what, it was really insensitive for me to ask you this, there are probably rules you have to follow and there's no way your single anyway."_

_Sara just looked at him and couldn't help but smile at his ramblings, he definitely was cute but she couldn't go against her loyalties, could she?_

_In the end she didn't have to decide for Michael said thanks once again and got in his car and drove off leaving her standing there a little dumbfounded about what had just happened. _

"So he just took off?" Katie asked mirroring what Sara had looked like ten minutes ago.

"Yeah pretty much I couldn't even give him an answer"

"Well what would you have said if you know he hadn't of run off?

"I couldn't tell you Katie honestly, I'm such a bad person I have a partner at home waiting for me and I'm out here wondering whether or not to have a drink with another man, how messed up am I?" With this last statement she pulled out her chair and sat down in it bringing her hands to her head to push her hair out of her face.

"Sara you're not a bad person, you're a woman who doesn't know what her heart wants to do in terms of being single or staying with some one that recently does nothing but make you unhappy. I think you just need to be you for a couple of days, don't let a man like Michael enter your thoughts"

Sara scoffed at this.

"Yeah I no it's hard" Katie said laughing "but you've got to focus on your relationship at home try and make it work but if Luke acts like he just can't be bothered then you'll know it's time to end it ok. I know you and I know that Luke means more to you then you let on so see if it works then decide."

"Yeah you're right, thanks Katie you do know me and I think we should get back to work there's some very vile prisoners outside waiting for our help."

Sara gestured her head outside to the growing cue of blood covered prisoners attached to their officers.

Katie smiled and headed towards the door, "You gotta love this job."

Sara laughed and turned back round to face her desk, as she stared out of the window she thought of what her friend had said, 'not think about Michael, you must be joking'. With this Sara got up and made her way to welcome her next patient.


End file.
